Electric Shift
by Emo Bunny Organization
Summary: Life just got a little...complicated. From ugly uniforms to saving the day and making friends and enemies...Things are gonna be chaotic! NO SLASH unfortunately WarrenXOC WillXOC LashXOC LaylaXOC MXZ


Hi, this is our first story…and we tried to keep the canon characters in their true character… we hope we did ok.

To any person walking by the outside the pale purple Victorian style house, it would look like a completely normal suburban home with a white picket fence and a minivan in the driveway. However, on the inside of the house… it was definitely not normal. Especially with the chaos that was currently breaking out inside. No one had told the girls that their new school had a uniform beginning this year…and they were not happy- first the move and now this?! Kamra shuddered as she held the thing in her hand; it was a light blue and black plaid skirt, a white polo, and a tie that matched the skirt. It was flame-resistant, couldn't be stretched, repelled electricity, and water rolled off it like it was plastic. There was also a matching blue jumpsuit with black stripes on the side…disgustingly made out of spandex; her eldest, Rena most likely would be getting harassed again. Needless to say, Rena and Miyoko hated the uniforms and promptly tried to destroy them. Rena using full electricity on it, and Miyoko playing the song of flames on her harmonica. Nothing. Not even a simple scorch mark. Frustrated, they both went back upstairs to change into the disgusting outfits, and Kamra used her laser beam eyes to vaporize the entire mess the girls had left on the staircase. She heard a buzz and was about to swat the fly on the banister when she noticed a flash of red from the top of the fly's eye.

"Xine! Change back to your regular form now! You're going to be late to your first day of high school!" Kamra yelled.

"Yes ma'am." A raspy buzzing voice was heard before a redheaded girl in the uniform was sitting on the banister where the fly had been just moments before.

"Anxine Brie Davis! How many times do I have to tell you not to morph in the house? You can't fully control it yet! Remember last week when you were trying to be a cat and you turned into a python instead? Your poor sister nearly had a brain aneurism."

"Wasn't an accident." She muttered, her voice back to normal.

"What was that, dear?" Kamra asked.

"Nothing mother. I suppose I'll just grab my book bag and wait outside before the bus comes. Catch you later… if you don't have to save the world!" And with that, the youngest Davis left the house.

The older girls got to the bus stop 5 minutes early, and Xine was talking to some other people in the same ugly uniforms…although the boys had black pants instead of the plaid skirts. There was a girl with pink and black hair explaining to Xine what freshman year was like (she said her name was Magenta and she kept constantly complaining about the uniform), and a nerdy looking boy with glasses who actually liked the uniform and said his name was Ethan. There was also a boy sitting on a bench reading a book. He was wearing a leather jacket over his polo, and black combat boots. He had a chain belt on, and red streaks in his long hair. Xine hadn't noticed him until he spoke to her,

"You talk too much…shut up." He simply stated.

"WAHHHHHHH!" Xine yelled as she ran to the corner of the bus stop and cried.

"WARREN! WHAT DID YOU DO TO THAT POOR GIRL?!" yelled Magenta.

"I… don't know…" his face was contorted into an expression of confusion.

"Chill, it's perfectly normal. WELL…for HER anyways. And she did need to shut up…she was giving me a headache…and that's not good for the people around me…things get zapped and fly everywhere. I'm Rena Davis, her sister…Junior." Rena said, holding out her hand to Warren.

He looked at it in surprise, before taking it and introducing himself, "Warren Peace. Senior. I like your bracelet."

Rena looked down at her leather bracelet and said thanks, before sitting down next to him. She pulled out a Kingdom Hearts manga and read it until the bus came. Once on the bus, Xine sat with Magenta and she (Rena) sat next to Miyoko.

"Yoko! Can you believe Mom wouldn't let us wear anything but heels or ballet flats?! I mean heels are ok…but seriously! And she only let me wear this bracelet! And she made me leave my jacket and belts at home… and she…she…she made you remove your extensions!"

"I know! This is sucks so bad… but at least you were allowed to wear the bracelet…Mom took ALL my jewelry away! Plus…those weren't extensions…or they weren't supposed to be. _Mom lasered off my hair again_." Miyoko pouted at the loss of the blue streaks that she had died into her hair.

"Ouch."

"You have NO idea." Yoko mumbled something about songs of death and stupid parents with laser vision.

"Ok, new additions and freshmen to the gym! Upperclassmen will be sorted first."

"Luxrena Davis? UP HERE NOW!!!!!" Coach Boomer boomed.

She walked up to the testing arena, caramel colored hair bouncing a little while she walked. "I only answer to Rena. If anyone calls me Luxrena again, I will zap them. Is that clear?"

"That's your power?" The coach asked

"One of them. And before you ask- no I don't know who my real parents were… just that they both had powers. Yoko and I are both adopted and not related biologically. Xine's mom is the one who adopted us. My other power is telekinesis."

She demonstrated both powers and was sorted into Hero easily. Then it was Miyoko's turn.

"Miyoko Davis! Front and center!" Coach Boomer bellowed.

Miyoko looked nervously to her two adopted sisters. Rena gave her an encouraging smile, while Xine shoved her "encouragingly" into the center of the testing area.

"Alright, what's your power?"

"Erm... I can sort of use music to attack, I guess..." Miyoko responded quietly.

Coach Boomer gestured for her to demonstrate. "Get on with it, then!"

Miyoko removed her violin from the case and readied the bow on the strings, about to play, when a resounding crash echoed thought the gym.

"What it god's name...?!" Coach Boomer exclaimed.

The sound appeared to have come from the far side of the room, and as everyone turned, a tall figure strode through.

"Ugh... I SO don't want to be here" he mumbled.

The coach glared at the newcomer.

"And who might YOU be?"

"I'm Des. Junior," he said.

Miyoko noted that he had that sort of "I don't care" attitude. Coach Boomer noticed the same thing, and, to put it lightly, he was displeased.

"You're late," he said, glaring at Des, who only shrugged.

"I missed the bus."

The coach massaged his temples. It was blatantly obvious that this student was one he would have trouble with.

"You'll be tested after Miyoko," he finally said.

Des shrugged and sat in the open spot next to Xine, who was glaring at him for delaying her sister's testing.

"Ok, Miyoko, continue."

Miyoko drew her bow across the strings, eliciting a melody that was both quick and loud. Soon following, a large fire came into existence, startling many of the students waiting to be tested. Once she heard that she had been put into the hero category, the song ceased and the flames extinguished themselves.

"Alrite Des, it's your turn," Boomer yelled, and the distaste with which he said his name was almost tangible.

Des sauntered up to the testing platform.

"I can move earth," he said, and, without waiting to be prompted, lifted three large rocks, one right from beneath the floor, and two from outside which came through the windows.

Coach Boomer looked absolutely livid at the damages, but grudgingly announced that Des would be in the hero class.

"ANXINE DAVIS! You're up!" Xine bounce cheerfully up to the stage, confident she would be placed in the hero class with her sisters.

"I morph. Any animal that I've seen," she declared, and promptly turned into a ferocious-looking arctic wolf.

"Impressive. HERO!"

Testing continued, but the Davis girls didn't pay attention, instead whispering among themselves about the injustice of not being able to wear what they wanted.

"Rena, Des…you will follow Warren and sit with him in all your classes. He's your student guide. Xine & Miyoko…you will be following Will."

The young heroes headed to their respective classes with their guides, and went off about their day

So…what do you think of our first story? Please read and review…but no flames!!!!

~Rena, Brixon, and Xine~


End file.
